The Path To Immortality
by queso
Summary: A boy is given gifts at birth and is ordered to be exterminated for his abilities. Updates come fast. ACC.
1. Default Chapter

The path to immortality-1

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto nor do I wish to. None of the contents (except for Aoshi and the death lotus) belong to me.

The town of Konohogakure, the Hokage's holy sanctum with a bit more noise than most. Hokage is a name you inherit by becoming the town's strongest shinobi warrior. (Shinobi-An elite ninja with supernatural powers). "Your bottom student; Aoshi defeated Sasuke. That is not a great thing to hear considering Sasuke is your top student," exclaimed Hokage "Master how is that bad? My guess is he is skilled but for some reason chooses not to show it," Hokage threw him a baffling look "That may be it but it is terribly doubtful. I think he has some kind of hidden skill, it appeared in my opinion that he had the enchantment of the death lotus. Iruka I am surprised that a shinobi sensei like you didn't even notice; very naive," (Death Lotus-A skill in which you are born with, the effects are phenomenal. If you target and hit the opponent with any part of a rose, all techniques in the opponents skill vocabulary will be copied permanently into your mind).

"Aoshi has that? How can you tell?" "Have you ever noticed that his eyes are getting lighter and lighter? How do you think he beat Sasuke? It wasn't his own skill that he took him down with, mostly it was his wit," noted Hokage "Are you saying he copied Sasuke?" Hokage's face grew rather grim and he tilted his head down to intensify the moment "The boy has nearly grown more powerful than me and now because of his copied skills from Sasuke he now possesses a sharingan. I just hope Naruto doesn't pick a fight with him last thing we need is another fox incident," (Sharingan-A gift hidden in your eye, it allows you to copy techniques by watching them. A skilled sharingan user can go far enough as to read the other persons mind) "I guess we will have to execute him then" Said Iruka in a low voice "Give him some time, graduation is soon let him get through that first."

Two Weeks Later (graduation day)

Aoshi laid his head down on the desk in boredom 'Since that fight everything in this class has become so dull,' he thought to himself. Sasuke had it easy in the class having known everything since nearly the beginning. Aoshi wondered why all the girls liked Sasuke but unlike Naruto he didn't care too much. There was only one girl he was affectionate for but she was the one that liked Naruto, her name is Hinata. Of course love is a weakness, but Aoshi isn't the one who can be himself around a beautiful girl. She was rather shy too she was as

anti-social with Naruto as Aoshi was with any girls really. It was rather pathetic for their ages them both being thirteen. Hinata had dark purple hair and kind of scary extremely light purplish eyes. A few words caught Aoshi's ears while the teacher Iruka-Sensei was speaking "Today you have your finals, as your test you will have to create three doppelgangers," Of the whole day the worst doppleganger by far was Naruto's. Iruka's assistant Mizuki tried to convince Iruka into not failing Naruto but failed. (Doppelganger-An Illusion that creates multiple figures of yourself). At last it was Aoshi's turn he stepped to the front of the class and put his fingers in the correct position so that only two were sticking up and the rest were folded over each other. He put all of his chakra into his fingers and three puffs of smoke popped out of nowhere next to him. He watched them fade away and he hoped that there would be figures there. (Chakra-Spiritual energy that is needed in order to access your shinobi powers.) Stress was relieved as the first puff of smoke disappeared.

There stood a perfect figure of himself, as it bowed the second puff began fading. There stood another perfect figure Aoshi knew he did this 'Heh all too simple,' the smoke disappeared and on the ground laid a pathetic transparent form of Aoshi. "Failed." proclaimed Iruka putting a stamp in some ink but before he could mark it on his paper Aoshi yelled "Stop! Watch I'll show you how its done," Iruka opened his mouth to object but before he could say anything eight marvelous figures appeared around the room four on either side all on steps. One began to walk down and it's shoes made sound on the floor Iruka's eyes widened as he thought 'My god, he couldn't even conjour up three then out of nowhere came eight solid figures! This boy is amazing, but It is ridiculous that Hokage said that this boy is almost as powerful as him,' "Well Aoshi it appears that for that I will have to pass you. That was magnificent."

After class all the kids were being praised by their parents and having fun while Naruto sat on a swing hanging on a nearby tree. Aoshi knowing how it is to live life alone and fail at so many things noticed this, along with Naruto's admirer. They both heard some boys nearby laughing at him and mocking him. "Do you have no heart? That boy has lived alone all his life with no parents almost everybody hates him and you are mocking him! I am so astonished I don't even want to see your faces!" all the boys started laughing as Aoshi and Hinata realized that they both just shouted that at the same time. They both blushed and slowly walked away. 'That was odd, I can't believe someone besides me even really would protect Naruto like that,' Hinata thought to herself. 'I like her even more, but that was way too long for us to both say it,' thought Aoshi.

As Aoshi was walking home he saw Hinata up the road buying something. He saw her turning and he looked for somewhere to hide. "Aoshi?" she shouted. He popped up from behind a box "Yeah. How did you see me?" Aoshi asked nervously "You were standing there for quite a while before you jumped back there." "Oh," he replied dully "Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," "Yeah... ... ... Wait!" he shouted while thinking 'Stupid stupid stupid well lets see what we can do,' she turned around "Yes?" "I was thinking about walking up to the woods and was wondering if you'd like to join me," he slightly blushed from embarrassment as so did she "Umm sure," she responded 'Wow I guess stupidity does lead to happiness'

As they arrived on the top of the mountain they decided to look over the town and carry on conversations. Aoshi must have gotten more comfortable with her by this time, he decided that really why need boys be shy around women they are just like everyone else, they are everyone else, really boys are half of everyone else and women are the other. As every man fears to say the wrong thing though "Have you ever...kissed?" He asked as she began blushing deeply "Well I don't mean it like I'm asking you if you want to," he said hastily she still just blushed and said nothing "Sorry," he put his head down "Is that personal?" "No; not really, that was just kind of unexpected, but no I have never kissed," the blush began to settle down "Neither have I," Aoshi stared into her eyes wondering why they were so light "How exactly are your eyes so light?" he asked "I might ask the same thing for you," she smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen only to be broken by a shuriken that zoomed by and scratched his face.

Aoshi spotted an adult on a tree "It's a jounin run!" she didn't object and began her way down at abnormal speed (Jounin-A full shinobi warrior, the class directly below a hokage.) Three more shurikens went speeding through the wood but made no contact except for Aoshi catching them on each finger. (Shuriken-A small throwing star.) Aoshi threw all three of them back at the jounin. The jounin jumped away and lost sight of the genin. (Genin-The lowest class shinobi, usually a shinobi being trained by a jounin) "Where is he?" The jounin said quietly to himself "Right here," he heard by his ear as he felt a sharp pain in his back and felt the warmth of blood go pulsing from his body. The jounin jumped from the tree and was flying through the air, He looked back at the branch he was on and saw that the child was not there. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He back flipped in mid-air and hit a target. As he landed on the limb of the tree he saw the young boy falling 'Heh he was just lucky I guess, but he is fast,' he thought to himself then he felt someone grab him by the neck. "Look around," he heard the voice of the child "This may be your last encounter with the land of the living; Smell the light air of the forest observe the green trees. I pity you, I do so much I might let you go," the grip loosened and the jounin's fright went down. Aoshi started again gripping extremely tight as the jounin started squirming for air Aoshi then let go a bit "I hope you said your goodbyes," a tear ran down the shinobi's cheek then he fell to the ground blood still slowly erupting from his body with a broken neck. A rose fell on top of him and the young shinobi was gone.

Hinata was at the bottom of the hill waiting for him. She spotted him slowly walking down the hill with blood on his shirt. She ran towards him "Are you okay?" she asked quickly "I'll get some help," before she could run off he grabbed her hand and began laughing "Don't worry, this is not my blood," she took a step away "You killed him?" "Well, yes I had to. It was him or probably you and I. I'm glad I made that choice. He was a just made jounin on his first mission," "How do you know that?" "Well only an amateur would have been beaten so easily." her face got a bit red "Are you saying that I'm amateur with my shinobi skills?" "Well sort of you are," he smiled and made a small chuckle "I'll show you!" she began throwing punches at him only to be blocked "You sure have warmed up fast," he said laughing. She jumped with her foot in the air making contact with his face. He flew up a few feet and as he landed she heard from right next to her "Nice kick," she turned toward the voice to find Aoshi standing there then looked back to where he had landed to see he was gone.

"How did you?" "Shh that isn't important," He said to her "Now weren't you attempting to hit me and failing miserably?" he mocked her, "You jerk!" she began the attempt again and still had no advancement. She gave up after about five minutes and began panting. "How can you dodge and block so well?" she managed to let out between the panting "Well practice makes perfect," Aoshi responded "But you couldn't of have practiced that much, we have only been in shinobi school for a year," she noted "You do have a point there, sometimes I wonder myself," "Do you know what time it is?" she wondered "Well I'd say about six o'clock," Aoshi responded "Sorry I guess I have to go then, my mom must be worried," She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off. Aoshi rubbed his cheek in yet another blush 'I didn't see that one coming' he thought 'Wow did I just do that? Well he has gotten kind of cute," She thought to herself at the same time. Aoshi began to walk to his lonely home no one there to help him love him nothing really. He was playing with a kunai a he walked and practiced warding off shurikens. (Kunai-A small dagger with a hole on the back of the handle, also a weapon capable of throwing,)

Aoshi walked into the door of his small apartment and sighed. "Killing a man is never easy," he said quietly to himself as he walked toward the fridge and pulled out some juice. His apartment had no luxuries, not even a couch really; he did have some chairs set though. His boring white walls did nothing for him, he didn't particularly like them, He heard a knock on the door. "Iruka sensei. Is there something you need?" Aoshi asked "Well of course there is, why else would I make a home trip," Iruka replied "Well we need to talk," Iruka walked inside "Not much furniture eh?" "No I don't get paid for doing nothing," Aoshi responded. They talked about anything that came about their heads for abut ten minutes then Iruka's face grew grim "Aoshi, do you know what death lotus is?" Iruka questioned "Yes," Aoshi replied, "I don't know how to tell you this but master Hokage told me you have the enchantment," Aoshi's eyes widened 'No; they found out!' "The master told me we are to execute you next Tuesday. I am telling you this because I like you a lot. My suggestion would be run, but if you don't and decide to test your powers on fifty shinobi it is your choice. Heed my warning though that many shinobi could kill nearly anything or anyone on the planet." Iruka bowed and left. 'This is really bad," thought Aoshi. Iruka spoke again "Aoshi; exactly how many people have you copied?" the teacher wondered "Three. The only one still alive is Sasuke. I can guess what else you want to know the other two men were Hayakagi Mitono and Kogashi Shitake." Iruka was astonished to hear this, those two were possibly more powerful than any of the Hokages but both of them were independent. Hayakagi specialized in extreme speed and illusions and Kogashi created the most astonishing jutsu, the last one he was working on was a technique in which you get four swords from one, Each sword is either on a foot or in your hand. (Jutsu-The title of a shinobi magic type. Referance:If you do the water dragon technique it is called Water Dragon jutsu and its type is water jutsu.) "Those two men were extremely powerful how?" he felt kind of sick knowing the worlds two most powerful shinobi had fallen by the hands of this thirteen-year-old "Well they were the first people to see that I had the death lotus being as skilled as they were. Hayakagi lead me around told me who he was and then attempted to defeat me but he could only dodge he roses so many times. Kogashi was practically a father to me, he took me in no matter what the circumstance was. He knew about the enchantment but it seemed like he didn't care until the day that had been destined for a while. He knew about that day how it'd come sooner or later. I think he let me hit him with the rose though to pass on all his knowledge he wanted me to continue my life."

Iruka stood up "I see; so you had to do it in order to save yourself, not to kill and gain power. I'm sorry I got the wrong impression. I came by just to tell you that but now I must go," he opened the door and walked out. 'That was good to know," Aoshi stated in his mind. Aoshi walked into the bathroom and washed his face from the sweat that was growing from fear of what would happen next week. As he dried off his face he looked in the mirror in front of him and there stood two light silver eyes brown sticking up hair and a tan face, but between all this he saw what he was capable of; there stood himself towering over a massacre of a city corpses of shinobi warriors flooded the dirt road and standing there next to him was Hinata? He looked behind him but no one was there then back at the mirror but there was nothing there but his face and the reflection. He walked away from the sight he had just beheld. He had never even thought of destruction or killing innocent people. Aoshi took a quick bath and decided to go to bed.

A/N: The first chapter is out and I am happy as hell. Please review, if there is a flaw tell me. I need some advice. Any mistakes tell me.


	2. The Final Glimpse

The Path to Immortality-2 The Final Glance/Concatenation

Aoshi awoke the next day with beads of sweat on his forehead. His bad dreams seemed to come every once in a while. This one was especially bad but he had already forgotten what had happened. He laughed at the thought of that. "This is probably one of the last days of my life. I should go talk to Hinata." He announced out loud for no reason while stretching. He got dressed and ate a small breakfast. He began walking down the road admiring his hitai-ate. (Hitai-Ate-The headband that the shinobi's wear, it means you have reached adulthood and have taken your first step out of childhood.) He put it back around his neck, which was an idea he got from Hinata. He arrived at her door. He hesitated to knock for a minute but brought up the courage to do so. Hinata answered the door. "OH, hi Aoshi. I was actually about to go back up to the hill." she kind of blushed thinking he knew her thoughts "Really?" he said in a teasing voice. He knew the reason why she was going up there, he stepped closer to her and grabbed her squeezing her gently into a hug. She blushed again but hugged back anyways 'So he is affectionate for me,' she decided in her mind. He let go and they began walking towards the hill. As they arrived they both took the positions of a typical mountain date, she had her knees up and he had them stretched out with his hands supporting his back. "Aoshi I noticed something about you. You are affectionate for me." she stated almost sure of it "Hinata," he looked at her "you are absolutely correct, but you feel the same about me. Even though you kiss was fragmentary it still meant more than thanks." he put his arm around her and she began blushing more than ever "I don't exactly believe in teenage love but we will see how far we can get," he stared at her with his heart-melting eyes and she stared back as their heads moved towards each others.

About Five Hours Later

'So then there is someone who cares for me, a friend, a love. I have someone who can hold me and tell me it will be okay, I hope he does keep me for a while.' Aoshi was beginning to regret that he had ever even spoken to Hinata. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her and in two days he was to be executed. He let out a sigh 'Nothing is ever easy in the end is it?' he asked himself. "Aoshi is there something wrong?" she questioned rather worried "On Tuesday I am to be executed. Most of the jounin in the whole town will be there. I will try to escape but I must leave a small mark," he said to her dimly "Why are they going to execute you?" she asked worried and astonished "Well hokage found out that I have the enchantment of the death lotus and you know why the must execute me. If I was to go evil I could conquer towns cities many things. There are too many things that can happen that can lead to an instance such as that," he responded "I see," she hugged his arm and laid her head on his shoulder "Promise me that you will spend as much time as you can with me before you go." she pleaded "I'm glad you are taking this s well. I don't promise many things at all, but I will sleep in the same room as you if you wish," he said jokingly "That'd be nice," she replied.

They walked back to her house holding hands and enjoying the night. There was a soft melody of crickets echoing through the night making it even more pleasant. The soft dirt on the ground made everything that much better. Aoshi was in such a mood he began to drift off into a mind play. There was some soft music playing and Aoshi began twirling and carrying Hinata. As the music began to come to an end Aoshi threw in a dip to end it. On the time of the dip Hinata's maroon dress disappeared and his white tuxedo went too as he found himself standing over a bent Hinata. "Aoshi that was strange, what happened there?" he let her back up from the dip "Sorry, I dosed off," They arrived at the door and Aoshi was already on the roof by her window. She walked in knowing her parents were already asleep then went up the stairs to find Aoshi Still sitting by the window. She opened it and he rolled in and took off his jacket "It's warm in here." noted Aoshi "Yeah my parents are kind of over protective. "Well it is late, we should be heading for bed,"

Tuesday The Day Of The Battle

Aoshi stayed at Hinata's until about seven that night carrying on conversations and a lot of kissing. He began walking down the road "This may be my last day of life." Aoshi said to himself. He kept on walking and just searched around looking, observing the world around him. He saw a black flash go whizzing by on the corner of his eye but paid it no attention "Well my last day of life was great. Goodbye everybody," a storm of spears ripped right through his body and a large crowd of about forty-six shinobi surrounded the corpse. As one of them studied it he yelled "It's a fake!". All the shinobi knew what to do and they ran off in search of the genin. Aoshi crouched on a rooftop and stalked a warrior with his eyes outside of Hinata's house. She was looking around out the window and just before she turned around to read one of her books she saw the shinobi outside's neck twist and break and she knew what was going on. She sat on he bad and cuddled with her knees 'I hope He lives,' she thought to herself.

Aoshi stood over two more corpses of shinobi "At least these were half aware," He said aloud. A shuriken went by his face but missed. He turned around and felt someone kick his back. He laid on his back and hoped the shinobi hesitated. "Got him!" yelled the shinobi 'He doesn't know me well; good,' he realized in his mind. All forty-three shinobi appeared and surrounded the corpse the second time. A gray haired man wearing his hitai-ate over one eye spoke "It's a fake again." he announced, "Be careful this boy is much more powerful than we all think. Be extremely aware as well his speed contains him in darkness, he is invisible to the naked eye. However as all jounin we should be able to spot him if you are trained. If you have not received an award for your excellent awareness then I suggest you go home if you wish not to die," he warned all the shinobi; about eleven of them began their trip home. The gray haired shinobi began speaking lower so no intruder could hear "The boy is two rooftops away now this is a test of his skill," he threw a shuriken at the figure and it lifted a finger and caught it "Everybody do as I did. There was a storm of shuriken and four more figures appeared where he was and they began flipping and kicking catching them on their shoes and on their fingers. All of them jumped and spun and the storm came back. "He thinks too high of himself and is foolish for just standing there," he made a small laugh "This will be much easier than I thought," "Yeah that kid is pretty stupid. Too bad he is just a clone," all the shinobi looked behind them to see Aoshi sitting there staring at them "So what is your plan for annihilation?" Aoshi asked them turning his head towards them and laughed "You know I could kill you all just like this," he made some movements with his hands extremely fast and whispered something to the three sticking up "All of you are rather pathetic,"

All the shinobi began turning and worrying except for the one with the grey hair "They are only illusions do not worry," said the elite jounin known as Kakashi. "Oh are they?" asked Aoshi "That is far too advanced for a Genin even with the gift of the lotus." There were figures of Aoshi everywhere in the crowd of the shinobi. Aoshi just smiled and sat there. Kakashi pulled up the part of his hitai-ate that was covering his other eye to reveal a sharingan. His sharingan began to go to work on the child. 'Oh no,' thought Kakashi as his magical eye revealed the jutsu. He jumped out of the way fast as Aoshi's clones pulled out kunais and roses. Time slowed down "Too late," said Aoshi as every single clone hit the shinobi closest to them with a rose then the kunais went into their necks.

Now the only people alive were Aoshi and Kakashi "You just killed thirty-two of my comrades. I hope you don't expect to live." His eyes met Aoshi's eyes as he pointed a finger "You who have annihilated so many of my friends my brethren; you shall be punished!" Kakashi rushed at him and put his fist right through his stomach. "Impressive speed, but no match for my own," Kakashi heard from behind him and turned around to block the oncoming attack but was too slow and was hit by what felt like five hits at once and before he could do anything else the same thing happened to his back. He spun around regaining himself from the insufferable pain and searched around for the boy but could not find him. Kakashi kicked uot his leg and sent Aoshi flying to the ground from the rooftop. Kakashi jumped down to land on the Genin but before he could hit him he was tripped by the boy who was already on his feet. Aoshi felt a force against his back as he fell to the ground and spat out a bit of blood, "Putting that sharingan to good use eh?" he said to Kakashi but got no reply. /he heard the old man breathing so he jumped up and swung at him hitting the target but before he finished he ducked as a fist went straight above him. Aoshi grabbed it and swung up it kicking Kakashi in the face. Kakashi stumbled back a bit but quickly recovered and sweep kicked his opponent into the air and punching him down severely damaging Aoshi's ribs but not breaking them. Kakashi out of anger threw Aoshi out of anger to the ground and pounded him one more time. Aoshi gasped for air and was knocked out. "You got away this time child but I will eventually get you," Kakashi said to the broken clone on the ground.

Aoshi held his ribs and looked out into the town he grew up in "That Kakashi sure is strong. I hope someday I get as good as him. I usually seem to find myself talking to myself in slightly depressing situations. Oh well at least you won't have to look at your ugly house anymore. And at least you got a girlfriend before you left. That was stupid of you." as he began his journey to wherever he talked to himself about how stupid it was for him to fall in love.

Mid-something author notes: Do not be surprised if the rest of the story starts sounding like stupid writing. It is 1:12 and I need to go to sleep so I can turn this in to you but that currently is not an option. I will rewrite this once I get it back so it is an accessible story. Now that I looked up accessible I know that it made cents in the sentence. I know that was the wrong sense but I'm trying to make a stupid joke here jeez cross it out I don't care. Wow I really do need sleep. As a last word...El techo esta en drogas. On with The Path To Immortality.

Aoshi smelled the cold rain forest air as he woke up. He needed to dive n a river he smelled terrible. He put on his sandals and began on his journey again holding a blanket and a backpack full of cooking supplies some nice old woman gave to him. Monolithic trees towered above him and the moss on the trees was scary and abnormal. They did supply a comfortable bed however. A boy about his age popped out of nowhere pointing a bow and arrow at Aoshi. "What exactly are you doing?" asked Aoshi "I have come to collect the bounty on your head," the boy replied firmly "With that kind of weapon?" Aoshi mocked the boy "You know for a boy you have quite a feminine voice," "Well that may be because I am a girl." she let down something that made her hair look flat and she shook it out. She shook it out and some of her hair came over her shoulders making her look astonishingly beautiful. Her brown hair was a bit curly at most parts. "So then why are you really out here with that...useless thing." he braced himself waiting for a small punch on the head but instead to his surprised she laughed, "Well I am really out here practicing with this but right when I turned you were there; I didn't even know anyone was around. This piece of junk...I will have to agree with you there. But I can do a jutsu with it watch," she placed her arrow on the string pulled it back then let it fly it looked like it was going in slow motion because it was practically just sitting there in front of him moving slowly. It began to emit heat then it sped forward on fire. "Pretty cool eh?" she asked him smiling "That was...interesting. May I try one?" He asked her politely "Sure," she responded quickly handing him an arrow then the bow. He put his hands in place and pulled back the string with the arrow and let it fly into a tree. "That wasn't exactly jutsu," she told him, "watch," The arrow turned into dust and the dust began floating and little dust particles fell down and traveled until it made a dust trail from that tree to them. There was a small shake and a large area around them turned into a flower field. 'I think I'm in love,' she thought to herself 'No your not that was just the coolest thing you had ever seen, and romantic,' she began daydreaming.

About five minutes later Matoko snapped out of her daydream and couldn't find that boy "Hello?" she called. A rose flew at her though she caught it and smelled it. The boy popped out from the flowers and spoke "Picked the best one I could find, by the way what is your name?" "Matoko Sanitoga you?" She asked hoping this wonderful boy would tell her his sweet name "Aoshi Karitogan," he responded "Would you like to go get a bowl of ramen?" He asked her hoping she wouldn't say no "No you creep!" his mind told him but her true answer was "Sure..." She showed him through the last part of the wood and they came upon a great city. "Welcome to Yoshigowa," she paused to say then kept walking, "Yoshigowa eh? Interesting name. Does this place have a shinobi school?" Aoshi asked her as he took his first steps into the city, "Yes it does, but I already graduated. I'm like you," she held up a fist and on the back of her hand there was a hitai-ate, "Interesting I have never seen a hitai-ate glove," He told her, "There are a lot of things that go on here that you don't see everywhere," She informed him, "Like the use of gunpowder for hunting. Here we are," she turned around facing a small but suitable restaurant. They arrived at the counter and just ordered two bowls of ramen. They discussed matters that concerned them and Matoko Informed Aoshi about the things he may need to know about the city.

That night he slept on a rooftop under the stars. He stared up blankly just thinking to himself about things 'Matoko...she is rather beautiful, but she seemed rather uncomfortable around me. No one ever makes any comments about my eyes the first day I know them. She probably will tomorrow as a subject,' Aoshi that being his final thought turned around and fell silently to sleep. He woke up early and decided to go back into the forest. The new city was a bit boring for him he didn't really like it. As he was walking he saw a small little cat and it was staring at him for a second the it looked behind him with a startled expression and ran away. Aoshi quickly back flipped and saw a sword go into the ground where he was standing.

A/N: Second chapter out in the first night, review please. The ending of this chapter is pretty bad but I hope it will leave someone hanging. The date is 10-26-04 and the next chapter should be out next week.


End file.
